


Havoc

by Bitchbonger



Series: Haikyuu!! Demi-God AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Demigods, F/F, God children, Haikyuu - Freeform, Half Siblings - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KomoDai - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Osasuna, SakuAtsu, Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu au, haikyuu shit, i tried to make their parents match their personalities, iwaoi - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform, semiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchbonger/pseuds/Bitchbonger
Summary: In an alternate universe, these Haikyuu!! characters are the sons of Gods, ranging from Apollo to Eleos. Some want to better the world while some want to see it burn. Some just Don't care. The one thing they all know how to do well is cause Havoc. Watch relationships blossom, relationships of love and hate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Konoha Akinori, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Himekawa Aoi/Hiroo Kouji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Kunimi Akira, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Demi-God AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Parents and Children: Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> !DISCLAIMER!  
> I do Not own the characters of Haikyuu!!, they belong to Furudate Haruichi.  
> I simply own the plot.
> 
> Have a good read!

*

**_Hypnos_ : In Greek mythology, the personification of sleep. His twin brother is Thanatos.**

**Children; Suna Rintarou and Taichi Kawanishi**

**_Thanatos_ : Often related/mistaken to Hades, the Greek embodiment of death. Lives in a cave with his twin brother Hypnos.**

**Children; Kenma Kozume and Yahaba Shigeru**

**_Nyx_ : Goddess of night. The mother of the twins Thanatos and Hypnos.**

**Children; Ennoshita Chikara and Fukunaga Souhei**

**_Hesperides_ : Nymphs of evening and golden light of sunsets. Siblings of Hypnos(God of sleep) and Thanatos(God of death).**

**Children; Sugawara Koshi and Komori Motoya**

**_Oizys_ : Greek manifestation of misery, anxiety, grief, and depression. Daughter of Nyx(Goddess of night).**

**Children; Kindaichi Yutaro**

**_Apollo_ : Greek god of knowledge and truth. Had many capabilities such as excelling in music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine.**

**Children; Akaashi Keiji and Semi Eita**

**_Morpheus_ : Greek god's expression of dreams. Child of Hypnos(God of sleep).**

**Children; Hirugami Sachirou**

**_Pasithea_ : Goddess of tranquility, security, **calmness** , and **peace**. She is also known for being the Greek illustration of hallucinations and hallucinogenic drugs.**

**Children; Hanamaki Takahiro and Konoha Akinori**

**_Dionysus_ : Greek god of festivity, pleasure, and wine. Was quite popular among gods and humans.**

**Children; Bokuto Koutaro**

**_Peitho_ : Greek goddess of persuasion and seduction. Was often a companion of Aphrodite.**

**Children; Terushima Yuuji**

**_Aphrodite_ : Greek goddess and representation of love, beauty, pleasure, passion and procreation. Frequently accompanied by Peitho(Goddess of seduction).**

**Children; Oikawa Toruu and Kiyoko Shimizu**

**_Dolos_ : Greek incarnation of trickery and guile. He is exceptionally good with cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery/betrayal.**

**Children; Daishou Suguru and Futakuchi Kenji**

**_Eos_ : Greek symbol of dawn. Siblings of Helios and Selene.**

**Children; Ushijima Wakatoshi and Aone Takanobu**

**_Astraea_ : Greek goddess of innocence. Daughter of Eos(Goddess of dawn).**

**Children; Sakunami Kosuke and Himekawa Aoi**

**_Helios_ : Greek's idea of the sun. Brother of Eos(Goddess of dawn).**

**Children; Hinata Shouyo**

**_Selene_ : Greek goddess of the moon. Often riding across the sky at night, sister of Helios(God of the sun).**

**Children; Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio**

**_Aergia_ : Greek epitome of sloth, idleness, indolence and laziness. She sleeps on anything she sees and eats a lot of food.**

**Children; Kunimi Akira and Hiroo Koji**

**_Ponos_ : Greek god of hardship and toil(hard work). Always taking part in extreme physical work.**

**Children; Iwaizumi Hajime and Yamamoto Taketora**

**_Demeter_ : Greek model of agriculture. Excessively overprotective, specifically of her daughter, and kind-hearted. Over stressed easily.**

**Children; Yaku Morisuke and Kita Shinsuke**

**_Koalemos_ : Greek paradigm of stupidity. The dumbest out of all the gods.**

**Children; Koganegawa Kanji and Lev Haiba**

**_Lyssa_ : Goddess of madness, frenzy, and rabies in animals. Interconnected with Mania.**

**Children; Kyoutani Kentarou and Hoshiumi Kourai**

**_Mania_ : Greek form of insanity and madness. Linked with Lyssa(Goddess of rabies in animals).**

**Children; Tendou Satori**

**_Gelos_ : The Greek quintessence of laughter. He was a companion of Dionysus(God of festivities).**

**Children; Kuroo Tetsuro and Matsukawa Issei**

**_Hygieia_ : Greek goddess of health, cleanliness, and sanitation. Recognized for good hygiene.**

**Children; Sakusa Kiyoomi and Shirabu Kenjiro**

**_Eleos_ : Greek goddess of pity, mercy, clemency, and compassion. Extremely empathetic towards other people.**

**Children; Yachi Hitoka and Shibayama Yuuki**

**_Phobos_ : Greek ideal of panic and terror, the son of Aphrodite(Goddess of beauty/love). His name, Phobos, means fear.**

**Children; Asahi Azumane and Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**_Momus_ : Greek comprisal of satire and mockery. Often linked to sarcasm and being expelled by Zeus from Mount Olympus from ridiculing the gods, of course.**

**Children; Osamu Miya and Atsumu Miya**

**_Perses_ : Greek god of destruction. His name means "the Destroyer".**

**Children; Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu**


	3. Hate at First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu Miya, the child of Momus(God of satire and mockery) meets Sakusa Kiyoomi, the kid of Hygieai(Goddess of health, cleanliness, and sanitation). From the moment they lay eyes on each other they already despise one another, with Atsumu's big mouth and Sakusa's uptight personality, they could say it's Hate at First Meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU will mainly revolve around BokuAka, SakuAtsu, and SemiTen! With additional background relationships.. Anyways, enjoy SakuAtsu hating each other!!

**Third POV; Sakusa:**

**⊹**

_"Atsumu fucking Miya."_ The ringlet haired boy muttered as he saw the faux blond and ash grey haired twin of his approach the front gate of where they were to station for the next few years. All new demi-gods were arriving at the base so he was going to meet people he has heard of, such as the infamous Miya twins, and people he has never known in the slightest. To some half-gods, that would be a thing they are looking forward to, such as the son of Dionysus(Bokuto Koutaro), who is quite extroverted and favored among humans, demi-gods, and gods from what he has heard.

To Sakusa though, the whole situation was a major inconvenience. You see, he's heard of the institute before (and has dreaded coming here the moment he discovered he had to), and he knows what it will consist of. New people, dirty people, and people he does _not_ care about. He was perfectly fine living with his brother by themselves in some apartment isolated from the city they lived in, but things just Had to _change_. Him and his brother, Shirabu, have been together since Sakusa was born a few months after the bowl cut male.

Him and Shirabu had gotten along fine, though both with blunt tones and a sour expression always on their faces, they were clean and calm. They did what was necessary and what ever was avoidable wasn't any of their concern. From their understanding, they had no other siblings and attending this camp could _change_ that. Sakusa loathed change, he is a man of routine. Some half-gods go their whole lives not knowing they had a sibling or just when they think they Don't, they meet them. " _Like a bad surprise party and the only people attending are the ones you can't stand to be around, plus there's no cake... And it isn't even your birthday."_ Sakusa scowled at the idea.

So the suggestion of him having more family is just a terrible one to Sakusa. I mean, who ever is lonely and wants family members or friends, great for them.. but why does Sakusa _himself_ have to be involved? Because the world sucks he supposes. He's some of the few who want to see it burn. His brother Shirabu on the other hand? Sakusa wonders what he's thinking about all of this, something similar to his own interpretation of the situation he hypothesizes.

**⊹**

**Third POV; Shirabu:**

**⊹**

_"The notorious Miya brothers."_ The strawberry blond Knows how troubling they are and decides he wants nothing to do with them. Shirabu himself, he just does _not_ care. His brother Kiyoomi probably detests the whole base ideal and the people attending, especially the twins in front of the pair but Shirabu is indifferent. Though it slightly be unpleasant, he'll live. _"And so will that stubborn brother of mine."_

Now trying to come up with ways that allow him to not interact the the Miyas, he grabs Kiyoomi and tugs. His brother has mysophobia but has grown use to Shirabu touching him, he still occasionally constructs a revolted expression, like now. Shirabu rolls his eyes. " _Right, he's probably disgusted just by breathing at the moment_." Sakusa is in a new place which he has probably deemed impure by his standards, not to mention the twins are basically walking bacteria plus he's having a stare off with one of the twins. He most definitely doesn't Want to move for fear of being deemed a pussy and getting more so 'infected'. " _Now what?"_ He ponders.

He can say he saw his favorite brand of face masks near some building they passed earlier but would he believe him? If he demands him to follow him somewhere else he's gonna get even more obstinate and argue with Shirabu himself _and_ the twins. " _Okay, so maybe this sucks more than I thought. No biggie, I'll just leave him."_ Shirabu spins on his heel and looks in a direction to take off into when he hears a voice with a heavy accent, indicating what he desired to steer clear of had gone to shit. _"Oh yippee.."_

**⊹**

**Third POV; Atsumu:**

**⊹**

_"Oh look, it's the clean freaks of the bunch."_ A sly smirk worked its way to his mouth, planning to ridicule the other partners. Atsumu Miya, a piece of shit who loves to insult people or tease them using their own stupidity. His brother is no different but only shows that side of him when angry. Atsumu really is just a crappy guy with too much time on his hands and needs to be put in his place. For the time being, he'll continue with his impudent ways.

He's heard a whole lot of information on the two sons of Hygieia, and after figuring out who exactly their mother was, his first thought was _"Oh they must smell good."_ Now he's thinking, not only do they probably smell good but one of them Looks good too. All the more reason to treat him like trash, to prevent feelings. Upon inspecting the male with the two moles, masked pulled down, Atsumu decides he is preposterously bewitching. Which makes him hate the latter. Breathtaking, clean, and most likely smells good makes him one thing. _Perfect, too perfect._ Which really gets on Atsumu's nerves due to the fact he can never be as faultless.

So what he's immature? The world treats him dreadfully so he'll treat everything else And the world just as that. His brother often calls him out on his flaws and he only says two words to him every time. _Fuck you._ Osamu now tired of hearing it every time, gave up on 'improving' his brother. Yes, their father was Momus, so Atsumu decided to take on that role. Osamu was just not up to it recently as he had been the years previously and dropped it. Oh well to 'Tsumu, he can do everything on his own.

Leaving off on that thought, he looks for some way to greet the mole man rudely but just enough to get a remark, not to scare him off. Having done this since he was a kid, he was basically a pro at it. Bringing up parents or siblings got the best reaction, appearances and some random slander usually ended with him being ignored. So his eyes left the taller Hygieia son and traveled to the shorter, coming up with some stupid comment to spew out.

**⊹**

**Third POV; Osamu:**

**⊹**

_"I wonder where the food is?"_ Letting his eyes travel around and stopping on him brother's currently smirking face, he knows he's gonna say something. _"Oh great, already?"_ Osamu knew his other half be offending people left and right but didn't expect it this early on. Also, considering who they're in front of.. is he serious? _"It'd probably just be a waste of time, they both look like they don't want to interact with him nor me."_ Osamu lets out a sigh, knowing there really is no stopping it.

His brother was so determined, just with the wrong reasons. Such as This rather than coming up with beneficial things, Osamu remembers him being this way since they were kids. _"Not like I was any better."_ He presumed. Though he likes to think he's more refined, you can never tell. Both of them are immature, just one more so when angry. So if you angry both, it's just as bad as the kids of Dolos(God of deception and betrayal).

As he studies his twin's face realizing he's trying to come up with something witty, he snorts slightly. _"I wonder what the dumbass comes up with today."_ Knowing 'Tsumu, it's definitely gonna be family related. That has been his way of calumny for the past 5 years. While Osamu is more witty and uses his head, Atsumu takes the easy route. When his brother opens his mouth, he can't help but laugh aloud.

**⊹**

**Third POV:**

**⊹**

"Hey coconut head, yer brother's hot!" Atsumu exclaims, with much confidence. A few seconds pass and Osamu's now toppled over snorting with the other brother's standing there confused. _"I wasn't supposed to say that!"_ Atsumu reminds himself, face buried in hands. "I'm not gonna let you forget that one." Osamu speaks, wiping tears from the corner of his right eye. Atsumu lets out a groan well Shirabu is debating on what to say. Sakusa, of course, is now standing there repulsed. Which hurts Atumu's ego, yes he isn't charming personality wise but physically, he's pulled both genders and others.

"Oh, that's nice." Shirabu finally states. Sakusa glares at his older brother which he simply shrugs to. "Can we leave now?" Shirabu asks his sibling, which nods pulling his mask for it to rest on the bridge of his nose. Sakusa was slightly bewildered at the comment the blond made. _"Aren't they supposed to mock me?"_ Better for him though, he tags behind his brother looking for the third years at the institute. 

"God, could ya fail at any more things?" Osamu asks his brother, dead serious keep in mind. "Oh shut yer trap, I just panicked." Atsumu stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, **gay** panicked." Osamu retorted which earned a, "Fuck you." from Atsumu. Definitely not one of the older twin's(Atsumu's) brightest moments but he'll get over it. Wasn't his fault the guy he Tried ridiculing was so _damn_ gorgeous. _"Next time."_ Tsumu tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this AU even though I barely have a plan for it.. Anyways, take care of yourselves babes <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night and continue reading this AU!


End file.
